Shangri-La
by ShadowLights
Summary: Les prometieron la felicidad eterna, sin el precio incluido. [Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]
**Palabras:** 5,000

Inspirado & basado en **Corpse Party**.

* * *

«La lluvia no dejaba de cantar contra la ventana. Sacudía los árboles sin piedad, sus ramas raspando el vidrio que nos separaba de la civilización. Sí, era una tarde lluviosa al igual que esta. Sé que han escuchado las historias, ¿no? Antes de que construyeran esta escuela, había un castillo en esta misma propiedad. Se le llamaba "Paraíso", y sucedió un accidente horripilante. Una sirvienta, que daba clases particulares al príncipe, falleció de dicha forma. El rey quedó sumamente devastado. Cuidaba de sus súbditos como si fueran sus propios hijos, como podrán ver. Pero una cosa tras otra, llevó al quiebre de la familia real. El Rey, lleno de dolor tras la pérdida de cada uno de ellos, el día en el que el príncipe perdió la cabeza marcando el final… Subió hasta lo más alto del castillo, y se lanzó hacia un mar que se iba tiñendo de negro. O eso es lo que dicen…»

El gemido del muchacho que andaba a mi lado fue evidente.

«Las personas que vivían cerca del castillo pensaron que estaba maldito. Por ello que lo demolieron y construyeron, años después, una escuela en este terreno al ser muy amplio… ¡sin embargo! El rey que se suicidó no ha notado que ha perdido su vida, por eso hasta este mismísimo día… En tardes lluviosas, hace rondas en los pasillos… preguntando por sus súbditos… ¡Justo ahora, es momento de que lo haga, a las siete de la noche!»

 _Knock. Knock._

—¿Estás aquí…?

Un apagón se apoderó del área, sucumbiendo al temor. El chico volvió a gemir, otra chica chillando. Tan solo una vaga risa sonaba de fondo ante nuestras lamentaciones. Mantuve una faceta fuerte, tragándome el miedo que me carcomía. Su risa a través de la vela era macabra, indicando que el espectáculo se le era entretenido. Nosotros siempre éramos sus títeres. Cuando el pánico cundió tras escuchar la airosa voz, fui capaz de levantarme. El hombre gritó de terror, haciendo que cubriera mis oídos y encendiera la luz.

—¡¿Los asusté?!

Llena de felicidad, una alumna de nuestra clase exclamó mientras saltaba con ambas manos hacia arriba. Ella había sido quien habló en la penumbra, erizando nuestras pieles, como si fuese el susodicho rey. Su cabello era miel, junto a unos ojos destellantes. Por el otro lado, la muchacha que había estado relatando la historia de fantasmas corrió para abrazarla, ambas brincando en alegría.

—¡Fue todo un éxito, Satoe!

Las hermanas Satonaka siguieron en su abrazo celebrando la victoria.

—¡Eso fue cruel! —el chico que había estado al borde de llorar por clemencia fue capaz de sentir sus piernas.

—Tachikawa, ¿cuándo vas a demostrar que eres un hombre? —Susumu le dio unos fuertes golpes en la espalda para luego abrazarlo del cuello.

—Dudo que no sea fácil para Keisuke, ya que siempre anda con Satoe—con una voz pícara, Hiroaki se acopla.

—¡Admitan que la historia de Naoe estuvo espeluznante! —gritó.

 _Clic._

Yuuko Hatsumi, la novia de Susumu, había tomado una fotografía instantánea del momento. Keisuke deseaba ahorcarla, mientras que yo me sentaba para relajar mis músculos. Salvo que en ese preciso momento alguien atacó mis costillas, subiendo sus manos hacia mis pechos.

—¡Na…tsu…ko, bajaste la guardia!

Di media vuelta, observando a mi mejor amiga. Un cabello verde oscuro, al igual que una pradera, andaba amarrado en un rodete que descendía con una cola de caballo hacia su hombro. Sí, un peinado inusual para tal colorida persona. Unos ojos que me recordaban a un mismo arcoíris, al igual que a un majestuoso pavo real, seguían clavándose en mi zona más personal. Se relamió los labios, moviendo sus dedos.

—¡Sui, ya basta! —le grité.

—De acuerdo…—haciendo un puchero, se desplomó en una de las sillas. —Eres muy valiente. No te asustaste en lo absoluto.

—Digamos que las historias de la representante son algo a lo que te puedes acostumbrar —mentí. —Además que la voz de Satoe es predecible.

—No esperaba nada menos de mi futura reportera—sonriendo como los cuatro soles, Sui Kawasemi me transmitió complicidad.

—¡Chicos! —emocionada, Naoe llama nuestra atención. —Hoy es el último día de Kawasemi-san… y pensé en hacerle algo muy especial.

—¡No me dijiste nada al respecto! —requintó la melliza, Satoe.

—¡Oh, no podía esperar nada menos de nuestra representante! —cruzando sus brazos en asombro, Hiroaki guiñó un ojo.

—¿De qué trata? —Yuuko se acercó tomada de la mano con Susumu.

Eventualmente todos armamos un círculo alrededor de Naoe, emocionados.

—¡Se trata de un hechizo de felicidad eterna! —dijo ella. —Sé que Kawasemi-san se va a cambiar de escuela pero, eso no implica que las caras largas tengan que durar. Quisiera que estas sonrisas que tenemos duren para siempre, sin importar nuestra distancia.

Ella retiró unas etiquetas de papel.

—Conque ya estabas preparada—murmuré, sorprendida.

—Mm—asintió. —Solo tenemos que decir: te pido, Daemon, que concedas este deseo desde lo más profundo del mar más oscuro.

—Eso no suena muy alentador…—suspiró Susumu. La mano de Yuuko tembló, llamando mi atención. —¿Estás bien?

—Um, sí. Solo tengo frío.

—¡Quiero formar parte de esto! —Sui fue directo hacia una de las etiquetas.

Todos cediendo ante la tristeza, invocamos a Daemon. Una ráfaga de viento rugiendo tras decir las palabras. Todos reímos; nos despedimos. Aguantamos llorar, mi corazón quebrándose al saber que estaría lejos de Sui para siempre. Hiroaki tan solo estaba a mi lado, transmitiéndome un apoyo vacío. Todos tenían a alguien. Todos tenían amor. Satoe tenía a Naoe, y quizás próximamente a Keisuke. Susumu tenía a Yuuko. Y yo tenía a Sui, quien estaba por abandonarme.

El telón se cerró, ofuscando nuestra visión. Las luces titilaron, el escenario cambiando. Una risa macabra se apoderó del salón, ahogándonos en un mar que no lucía tener luz alguna. Tan solo la voz de Yuuko se escuchó, sumida en un profundo trance mientras éramos absorbidos.

—« _Paradiso_ »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Es así como se le conocía en ese entonces. Felicidad eterna.

La voz de Gennai nos heló a todos. Pensar que dicho Digimon se remontaba al pasado de nuestros padres. La manera en la que ese castillo logró manifestarse años después en el mar de la oscuridad tras tragar pobres almas desde el mundo real hacia sus entrañas resultaba en una pesadilla nítida. Sin embargo, nada cobraba sentido. Nuestros padres están vivos.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hago sonar tan de vida o muerte? —Gennai me robó la pregunta de los labios. —Existen millares de universos paralelos, incluso dentro del Digimundo. Estos espacios cerrados han llegado a unirse al pasar los años. Cada vez que derrotaban a un ser de las tinieblas, sus datos retornaban al Mar Oscuro. Al acoplarse los datos, el castillo iba creciendo gracias a los inocentes que cayeron en la trampa de la felicidad eterna. Sigo sin saber cómo llegó al mundo real pero, la única forma de erradicar este mal de una vez por todas es ir a la raíz del pasado y deshacernos de Daemon antes de que crezca a lo que es ahora.

—Mamá…—Takeru andaba incrédulo, dando lo mejor de sí para mantenerse de pie.

—¿Cómo piensa hacer para que uno de nosotros vaya al pasado? —Koushiro se atrevió a inquirir.

—Con un poco de ayuda, viajarán a través de las redes digitales hasta dar con el nacimiento del castillo de Daemon—con seriedad, Gennai hace una señal. Entre la maleza sale un Digimon del tipo bestia, alertando a los niños. —Sangloupmon será de gran importancia para eso.

No sabíamos cómo responder. El coraje me carcomía, deseando propiciarle un golpe. La furia recorría mis venas, mi corazón bombeando a toda velocidad.

—Tiene que ir alguien que sea capaz de detener la catástrofe que ese universo causó en los demás y en el actual. Alguien que pueda trabajar a par con la única persona que logró mantener su sanidad en ese castillo.

Su mirada me lo dijo todo.

—Contamos… no. Cuento contigo.

Me abstuve de decir algo, sabiendo perfectamente que toda protesta terminaría en mi contra.

—¡No, no quiero que mi hermano vaya! —Hikari temblaba, su figura flaqueando. —¡No quiero que mi hermano muera!

—No va a morir, Hikari.

—¡No le creo en lo absoluto! —llorando, cayó rendida en la arena. —No quiero que vaya. No quiero. No quiero. No quiero.

—Prometo no morir, Hikari—me aferré a ella, temiendo lo peor.

 _No sé por qué pero, siento que este es mi deber. Especialmente al creer que concierne la sanidad de mi hermana menor._

—Busca a Sui Kawasemi antes de que sea tarde—me dijo él, tras finalizar los preparativos.

Montado en Sangloupmon, solo pude escuchar a Gennai una última vez susurrarme por lo bajo.

—Ten cuidado… especialmente de Yuuko Hatsumi.

Antes de procesar sus palabras, fui desintegrado en datos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Es inútil. He tratado de todo pero no se abre.

La voz de Sui me hizo recobrar mis sentidos. La sala del castillo en la que nos encontrábamos aparentaba ser un salón de clases hecha para niños de preescolar. Carpetas pequeñas, tan pequeñas que retorcían mi garganta. Zapatos de una masacre que deseaba ofuscar, pretender desconocer. Los afiches colgados en las paredes con manchas de sangre no mentían. Todo giraba en verde a mí alrededor, siendo el cabello de Sui, tratando de hacer que deje de soñar despierta. Abrí mucho más los ojos, siendo invadida por su carismática sonrisa.

—Por más que lo intente, parecen simples decoraciones. ¡Están pegados como si fuera goma súper adherible! —me sujetó de los hombros, asustándome un poco. —Natsuko, vamos a tener que salir a los pasillos.

—¡No! —cubrí mi cabeza con ambos brazos, rompiendo mi coraza. — ¿Acaso no leíste lo que dicen esos afiches? No quiero saber… no quiero _encontrarme_ con un asesino allá afuera.

—Vas a ver que nada va a suceder. Estás conmigo—me extendió su mano derecha, invitándome a un mundo de luz que invadía praderas. —Te quiero, Natsuko. Por eso no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Los atormentaré incluso muerta.

—No digas esas cosas…—inflé mis mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

«Nadie saldrá vivo de aquí.»

«Sucumbirás a la Oscuridad.»

«Una muerte solitaria te espera.»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Definitivamente, esas notas en las paredes no son muy alentadoras—eché un suspiro perdido. —No creí que el castillo de Daemon sería tan terrorífico.

 _Splat._

—Pero qué…

Lo que acababa de pisar mi suela se asemejaba a gelatina. Suave y viscoso. Podía imaginar la textura de una esponja llena de agua, que luego de apretarla con toda la fuerza que uno tiene, deja caer el líquido. Aplastaba y aplastaba, siendo capaz de sentir cómo algo salía de ahí. Una premonición me atormentó, diciendo que mejor me detuviera, que tomara otro camino. Había muchos otros pasillos más. No era necesario seguir esta ruta. Pero mis pies siguieron avanzando, los sonidos incrementando. Era capaz de percibir cómo las moscas bailaban a mí alrededor en una danza nefasta, invadiendo mi cerebro. Quizá habían ingresado, explicando los fuertes zumbidos. Sentía que las tenía en sonido binaural.

Subí mis ojos, solo para darme con una sorpresa todavía mayor.

Trozos de lo que antes solía ser una persona, andaban aplastados contra una de las armaduras. Uno de sus ojos colgaba de las espadas, la córnea previamente explotada siendo ahora nada más que una masa negra. Sus intestinos parecían todavía funcionar, retorciéndose como serpientes entre el suelo. La putrefacción ganó lo mejor de mí, el reflujo saliendo de mi garganta sin previo aviso. El hedor era indescriptible, succionando todo rasgo de mi sanidad. El vómito se mezcló con la sangre, cuya cual mostraba burbujas. Burbujas que resultaron ser falanges colocadas con precisión.

Cubrí mi boca, asqueado.

—Es como… si hubieran lanzado a esta persona desde lo más profundo de este corredor a una velocidad que sobrepasa las de un ser humano… Y simplemente… explotó… por doquier.

 _Huele… tan… a carne._

A pocos centímetros di con su cadáver. Estaba limpio, a comparación del resto de su cuerpo. O probablemente no era de esta persona, sino de otra más. Sus restos parecían cubiertos en lejía tras estar tan blancos como la nieve, a pesar de que no hubiera luz para que los blanquee. Tras limpiarme los labios, el rastro de vómito que dejé por detrás igual me siguió. Mis manos dieron con rastros de cabello, indicándome que una vez había sido una chica de preparatoria. Yacía ahí, cada hueso desparramado en el concreto. Levanté la mirada, mi corazón hundiéndose. Un gran hueco se encontraba en el techo, con más huesos colgando junto a trazos de su uniforme. Bailaban con el viento, burlándose de mí. Aquello me sugirió que cayó desde esa altura hacia su muerte. Con morbo, me acerqué hacia su tarjeta de estudiante, la cual seguía firmemente en su mano.

 **Secundaria Horikoshi**

 **Nozomi Yazawa**

—Qué haría alguien de una escuela de Nakano…—fui capaz de incorporarme ante el suceso. —Eso significa que la felicidad eterna llegó a varias prefecturas de Japón y no solo en Odaiba.

Tan solo quedaba seguir adelante, ignorando el hambre y la sed que devoraban mi interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Definitivamente, esas notas en las paredes no son muy alentadoras—eché un suspiro perdido. —¿No opinas lo mismo?

Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Di media vuelta para hallar a Sui plácidamente dormida en una de las camillas de la enfermería a la cual habíamos entrado. Sus labios partidos susurraban entresueños, su cabello tan verde dándole color a la lúgubre habitación. Era incapaz de formular cómo era capaz de dormir dada nuestra situación, especialmente tras leer todos los artículos recopilados sobre el castillo. No tenía mucho sentido seguirlo meditando, tan solo iba a atormentar mi mente sobre la masacre de _Paradiso_. Un lugar que era como su nombre lo indica. Un lugar en donde reinaba la felicidad eterna, oculto del mundo.

—Shangri-La—comencé a caminar hacia un lavadero. Observé el caño, especialmente la manija. —Acabo de notar lo sedienta que estoy.

Acerqué mi mano para girarla, solo para darme la sorpresa que nada caía. Asustada, giré y giré, sintiendo cómo mis huesos dolían en el proceso. La fuerza que empleé fue tan grande, que mis dedos comenzaron a sangrar. Traté de sentir mi lengua, que se encontraba inflada como una almohada. Poco a poco iría creciendo, infectándose por la falta de líquido, sin contar que poco a poco comenzaba a secarse. Repentinamente, un líquido comenzó a caer. Me emocioné, yendo directo hacia él, llena de esperanzas. Una vez que percibí la viscosidad en mis yemas, supe inmediatamente que no se trataba de agua.

Sangre con coágulos que me recordaban a la menstruación descendían por mis dedos. Aplasté uno de ellos, chorreando en mis brazos. Seguían saliendo, inundando el lavadero, yo siendo incapaz de cerrarlo por más que lo moviera. Giraba y giraba pero el engranaje no parecía ceder. Estaba fijo en su lugar como una estatua, pasando como mera decoración. Empezó a rebalsarse, saboreando mis desnudas piernas por la falda del uniforme. Tentáculos parecían formarse de los coágulos, conteniendo un grito desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas una vez que se abrió paso hacia mis pantorrillas, resbalándose por mi ropa interior. Una vez que lo sentí, lágrimas formándose, escuché una voz.

—¡Na…tsu…ko!

Mi alma retornó a la realidad, respirando de forma agitada. Toqué mi cuerpo innumerables veces, incluso levantándome la falta para confirmar que no hubiera nada dentro de mi braga. En ese instante, sentí una mirada pícara venir de Sui. Sus ojos, iridiscentes, brillaban con lujuria junto a aquel cabello verdoso que me hipnotizaba. Se me acercó, moviendo sus manos como un anciano pervertido.

—Ay, Natsuko… jamás creí que te sentirías así tras no tenerme despierta a tu lado—armó sus labios para darme un beso, cosa que contesté con un ligero golpe en su frente.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas—dije. —Además, no tienes nada que decirme tras quedarte dormida en este lugar tan tétrico.

La luz de una lámpara de escritorio titiló, confirmando mis palabras. Los implementos de la enfermería andaban sellados en armarios que éramos incapaces de abrir. Tras querer acercarme, me percaté que mi tobillo estaba hinchado. Hice un gemido de dolor al avanzar.

 _No quiero confirmar si esa cosa fue real o no. Si hay una marca ahí… no quiero saberlo._

—¿Estás bien? —el único color que le daba vida a mi mundo se me acercó. —Será mejor que te recuestes. Buscaré vendajes.

En cuestiones de segundos me encontré curada, sentada al borde. Estábamos juntas, agradecida por su rápida intervención.

—Siendo sincera, creí que las camillas estarían mucho más sucias. —dije, tratando de formar un tema de conversación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seguía encontrando más cuerpos. Seguía encontrando más identificaciones. Seguía encontrando más etiquetas de la felicidad eterna. Gennai tenía razón. Daemon estuvo pidiendo almas inocentes para recuperar sus energías en el pasado, y así cobrar fuerzas en el futuro. Saber que todos esos Digimons que derrotamos fueron un catalizador para que siguiera creciendo es irónico. Pensar en estas cosas era lo único que causaba a que dejara de imaginar el cuerpo desfigurado contra la armadura. Nuevamente el reflujo volvió, la mancha de vomito incapaz de salir de mi vestimenta. Apestaba a podrido, causándome asco el recordar mi desayuno de esta mañana.

—Jamás volveré a ver un huevo revuelto igual.

Sin ninguna otra pista, seguí adentrándome a la oscuridad. Todo estaba bien, hasta que mi pie hizo caer un balde. Un balde que también contenía sesos junto a un líquido amarillo. Más moscas emanaron, alimentándose de aquél pedazo de carne humana. Succionaban y succionaban, adentrándose en mi retina. Di un paso hacia atrás, para escuchar un sonido.

 _Clic._

—¿Acaso…?—susurré, incrementando mis sospechas. —Hay alguien cerca. Sea de otra escuela o los que ando buscando, ojalá me dé respuestas.

Comencé a correr, apresurado para dar con mis posibles números ganadores de una merecida lotería. Desafortunadamente, no fue lo que esperé.

Una muchacha estaba frente a un nuevo cuerpo, examinándolo de lejos. Llevaba una cámara anticuada en mano pero, a la vez moderna, al ser de las instantáneas. Estaba ensimismada con el cadáver, observando cada mísero detalle de aquella alma desafortunada. Tapé mi boca con ambas manos, temiendo ser descubierto. Mi corazón palpitaba mucho más fuerte que mi propia respiración, costándome esclarecer mi visión. Iba y venía, siendo capaz de percibir mi pulso.

La chica jadeaba, luciendo excitada al ver el cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban con la cámara, su cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta que descendía sobre su hombro. Un flequillo vagamente familiar, un perfil idéntico al de alguien que conozco perfectamente. Sus ojos rojizos fueron lo último que confirmó mi sospecha.

 _No puede ser._

Pero ella huyó al escuchar mi torpe acción de volcar un jarrón, seguido de un grito que pude identificar como una llamada de auxilio. Ambos terminamos corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

 _Tengo que encontrar a Sui Kawasemi_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Déjame ir contigo—insistí.

—Tienes que descansar. Guarda ese hermoso trasero que llevas en la cama en la que estás recostada, ¿entendiste? —sin mostrar pudor ante sus palabras, Sui ríe con gran vitalidad. —No hagas que mi obra de arte sea en vano.

Miró mi tobillo con orgullo.

—A veces eres rara—suspiré, rindiéndome. —Estoy segura que ese sonido provino de la cámara de Yuuko.

Sui salió, dejándome desprotegida, su cabello verde desapareciendo toda la luz que irradiaba en la oscura enfermería. Perdí el conocimiento a los minutos, despertando bruscamente. Me había quedado dormida por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Mi tobillo se encontraba mejor, optando por salir de la camilla y caminar. Me acerqué hacia los armarios, estos todavía aparentando ser parte de una obra de teatro. No tuve mucho tiempo para meditarlo. Una vez que escuché las notas fuera de tempo saliendo de un piano imaginario corrí hacia la puerta, solo para encontrarla cubierta en cabellos. Cabellos verdes, muy verdes. Era tan sedoso como el de Sui, extrañándola en ese preciso instante.

El tentáculo había retornado, yendo directo hacia mí para jalarme hacia un vacío infinito. El verde desapareció de la puerta, arrastrándome para salir y cerrarla, dejando un pedazo del tentáculo agonizando al otro lado. Me arrastré hacia la pared más cercana del castillo, vomitando sangre.

—Blerugh…erugh… grueh…—eran los únicos sonidos que salían durante mi agonía.

—¡Natsuko!

Lo que pareció un coro de ángeles junto a una verdosa pradera, me abrazó con fuerza para así apoyarme.

—Sui… —murmuré. —Lamento… el desastre…

—No te disculpes por vomitar —me acarició el cabello como una indefensa niña que deseaba las caricias de su madre. —Solo déjalo salir. ¿Quieres que te sobe la espalda?

—Gracias, no creo que sea necesario. Me siento mucho mejor. ¿Encontraste a Yuuko?

Sacudió el rostro.

—Al final solo somos tú y yo. Los únicos seres vivientes—colocó ambas manos en su pecho. —Este lugar es tan silencioso…

No respondí.

—¿Está mejor tu tobillo?

—Siendo honesta, mientras descansaba… esta cosa extraña… trató de atacarme. —señalé el último rastro del tentáculo.

El rostro de Sui cambió radicalmente, sujetándome de los hombros.

—Oh por Dios, ¡¿segura que estás bien?!

—Creo que sí. Debemos evitar regresar ahí.

—Entonces, ¿te parece si seguimos?

—¡No hay a dónde más ir! —para mi sorpresa, alcé mi voz. —No nos hemos encontrado con una sola persona, ¡solo cadáveres! Estamos acabadas, no hay salida.

—N-Natsuko… ¡vamos, saldremos de esta! Se nos ocurrirá algo, ya verás. Tengo una cita en la peluquería y no pienso perderla—río como siempre lo hace, su cabello verde provocando ira en mí en vez de felicidad.

—Si es que sobrevivimos.

—¿Segurita que estás bien? No estás actuando como sueles hacerlo—trató de alzarme el rostro. —¡No hay nada que temer, estoy contigo!

—¡¿Por qué eres tan optimista?! —transformé mis manos en puños. —Tú… siempre con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro por más que vayamos a morir. Además, ¿estar conmigo? ¡Me abandonaste! Me dejaste sola con esa monstruosidad yvas a hacer lo mismo si regresamos a casa. ¡Me vas a dejar sola como todos lo han hecho, te odio!

 _Todo lo que corre por mi cabeza es dolor y tristeza. Lloro irracionalmente sin detenerme. Palabras venenosas escapan de mi boca al igual que una cascada. Hasta que decidí mencionar a nuestras familias._

—¡Si nunca aparecemos seremos una carga!

—Estás equivocada. Cuando pierdes a un ser querido… atesoras su memoria. Nunca es una carga… uno solo hace lo mejor para hacer a esa persona sentirse orgullosa de lo que dejó atrás…—su alegre voz se quebraba, su verdoso cabello perdiendo el brillo. — Simplemente quieres, ¡y lo haces!

 _Sui perdió a sus padres hace unas semanas y por eso se está transfiriendo de escuela. ¡¿Por qué soy tan cruel con ella?!_

—No sé cómo será para ti—respondí secamente, —¡Pero las personas normales no actuamos así!

—Natsuko…

—Mejor vayamos por caminos separados.

—¡¿Quién dice cosas de ese tipo?! —estaba enfadada. —¡Quiero regresar tanto como tú! ¡Ir donde mi abuela y llorar para no irme de prefectura hacia unos tíos que desconozco! ¡Maldita sea, no quiero preocuparla! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?!

 _Tengo que disculparme._

—Pero sobre todo, lo que menos deseo es que tú… de todas las personas… me hablé así de esa manera…

—Yo… Lo… Lo…

 _¡Las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca!_

—Aunque, si eso es lo que quieres… separémonos—llorando por dentro, Sui intentó reír. —Iré por aquí.

Jamás creí que ese verde que me acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas dolería tanto al verlo partir.

Avancé por el lado contrario, perdiendo noción de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acuchillé y acuchillé. Su hermosa sangre explotando en mi rostro, mis manos resbalándose por mis mejillas en eterna felicidad. Lo había logrado, relamiendo mi victoria. Despedazaba sus órganos uno por uno, asegurándome que se encontrara muerta. Solo escuchaba cómo mi voz hacía sonidos guturales al incrustarle la daga, incluso sacándole los ojos. Era todo un placer haber logrado mi objetivo una vez que lo tuve claro.

 _Es su culpa._

—Casi muere él por ti y esa jodida etiqueta de felicidad eterna —respiré agitada, aplastando su cadáver bajo mi pie, encloquecida. —¡Mira, Yagami-kun! ¡La maté! ¡La maté, la maté! Lamatélamatélamatélamatélamatélamaté…

Risas agudas salían de mí. Eran notas sin entonación alguna.

—¡Puta asquerosa! ¡Maldita hija de puta! Ahora nadie se interpondrá, estarás conmigo. Ahora escaparemos de aquí, juntos… Yagami-kun.

Saqué una sierra eléctrica que guardé tras encontrarla en la jardinería del castillo. El sonido de las cuchillas dar contra la piel me estremecía, clamando por más.

—Aaaahahaha… ¡ehehehehehehe! Heeheehahaha…

Me dejé absorber por la oscuridad, exclamando el nombre de Susumu Yagami recorriendo los pasillos junto a la sangre que le perteneció a Naoe, jugando con sus dedos mientras los tiraba uno por uno en jarrones con rosas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El color verde se puede relacionar a muchas cosas: esperanza, dinero, envidia, naturaleza, tranquilidad, armonía y vida. No tiene atributos positivos ni negativos, a no ser que se junte con otro color. Cuando se combina con tonos marrones, simboliza lo amargo. Mi cabello es más marrón que rubio. Fui amarga con ella. El verde es un color al que generalmente se le atribuyen más significados positivos que negativos.

Sui era así. Incluso su nombre lo era. Ella era verde. Era una pradera en la cual yo corría con libertad. Ahora todo lo veo verde. Lo percibo verde. Lloro en verde.

Grito en verde al ver su cabello colgar de la soga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parecía provenir de la biblioteca. El castillo de Daemon era gigante, mis felicitaciones. Aquél extraño encuentro con la muchacha que vi a lo lejos me había dejado helado. Correr era lo único que bajaba mis palpitaciones. Siendo un efecto mental, sentía cómo me seguía. Era tan solo una ilusión tras el impacto de ver tantos cadáveres de estudiantes. Pensar que mi madre y padre se vieron involucrados en esto...

—Estoy perdiendo la razón.

Me apoyé en la puerta de mi destino final, dando con una figura recluida en una esquina. Se abrazaba a sí misma, murmurando.

—Noesmiculpanoesmiculpanoesmiculpanoesmiculpa. Porquéporquéporquéporqué.

Hablaba tan rápido que no podía comprenderla.

—Nomeabandonesnomeabandonesnomeabandonesnomeabandones. Suisuisuisuisuisuisui.

Un trueno hizo ecos en el gran salón, el polvo de los libros danzando durante nuestro encuentro. Su cabello mostaza, junto a unos ojos celestes que carecían de vida alguna. Una tez tan pálida que me costaba reconocer tras recién tomar noción de su existencia en un lejano futuro. Tiritaba y tiritaba de frío, abrazando a alguien entre sus piernas. Sollozaba, atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas superando a las de la lluvia. Me oculté entre las sombras, esclareciendo la imagen.

Con una mirada en blanco, el cuerpo de una joven se mecía en los brazos de Natsuko Takaishi. Una cuerda estaba atada en su cuello, decorada por un cabello verdoso que reflejaba el interior del alma de la futura madre de Takeru. Burbujas de saliva se habían quedado atoradas en la boca de la chica que desconocía.

—¡¿Por qué te ahorcarías?! Estuviste sonriendo y riendo hasta hace unos minutos…—su voz se entrecortaba por las lágrimas, los mocos cayendo. —¿No dijiste que saldríamos de este lugar juntas?

Se le entendía menos.

—¡No me dejes… sola! —más sollozos de agonía. —¡Respóndeme! ¡Suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante el nombre ella sacó un cuchillo, incrustándoselo en la garganta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía decir lo que había visto. Quizás por eso comencé a perder mi sanidad, provocando a que recurriera a asesinar a Satonaka-san. Satoe-san me odiará. Pero tenía que proteger lo que es mío; Susumu. Puedo echarle la culpa a Takaishi-san. Sí, después de todo yo la vi. La vi cubierta de verde. Cubierta de envidia.

Cubierta de placer ante los alaridos de Sui Kawasemi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tienes que reaccionar, Natsuko.

Me sentía insolente hablándole así a alguien que es mayor que yo en un futuro. Había sido capaz de detener el sangrado, al no llegar a mayores. Parpadeaba interminablemente, sin lograr comprender sus acciones. Tras haber sucumbido un poco ante la Oscuridad, atentó contra su vida dada a la presión de la atmósfera. Se me hizo difícil convencerla para venir conmigo, explicándole que la única solución para salir de ahí era encontrar a Daemon.

—Si hace que vengue la muerte de Sui, estoy dispuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quiero verte pero no puedo; ¿dónde estás? Todavía no comprendo la verdad, tampoco queriendo preguntarla. El réquiem de las aves que no pueden volar hacen ecos en el Shangri-La de mi corazón. Este "Paraíso" oculto de felicidad al cual caímos me alejó de ti. No quiero saberlo. No quiero descubrirlo. Si lo hago, perderé la razón, Sui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi misión había sido un fracaso. Fui incapaz de salvar a Sui Kawasemi. No fui precavido con mi propia madre, Yuuko Hatsumi. La Oscuridad de Daemon reinaba, alimentándose de las almas de aquellos cadáveres que nos ahogaban en el incinerador. Ahí la tenía a Natsuko, una belleza radiante, preparándose para encenderlo. Detrás de ella andaba una sombra peculiar, hirviendo mi sangre. Ella había descubierto parte de la verdad. Había perdido la razón en este Paraíso. La Oscuridad le susurró mentiras. Mentiras de que yo, Taichi, había sido partícipe en la muerte de Sui. Natsuko solo veía en verde y pensaba en verde. Yuuko era la misma envidia; Natsuko la soledad.

Nadé entre los cuerpos, ignorando los huesos que se incrustaban en mi piel. Tenía que detenerla antes de que acabe con las únicas personas que marcan nuestro futuro. Mi padre estaba encerrado en el sótano. Satoe torturada en una mazmorra. Hiroaki agonizando en ácido muriático, luchando por llegar hacia una esposa que duró por poco tiempo. Mi madre estaba tomando fotografías, corrompida.

 _Hikari debió haber heredado su susceptibilidad a las sombras._

Cerré mis ojos, incapaz de hacer algo.

 _Esta historia no tendrá un final feliz. Si formara un equipo con Natsuko, si fuéramos una pareja unida en este Paraíso, quizás el desenlace hubiera sido distinto. No contando una historia por diferentes partes; perspectivas. Llegando a tiempo y siendo el apoyo necesario. Hacer que retenga su sanidad tal y como Gennai confió que ella lo haría._

Antes de que todo perdiera sentido, el mundo fue absorbido por el color verde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡OK! Creo que no cumplí el requisito de pareja, sino más bien me enfoqué en Natsuko. Tampoco creo haber cumplido el color pero, traté de incorporarlo al hacer que fuera de gran impacto para ella y todo lo que significaba. Tampoco comprendo como Yuuko se volvió en lo que leyeron y um… ¡siento que no cumplí con nada y dejé final abierto porque me estaba explayando en exceso! Ojalá hayan comprendido el concepto de Shangri-La, dicha tierra que era el paraíso para muchos, pero aquí se torna en un infierno.

Sui Kawasemi se puede leer como "Midori (Sui) - Midori (Kawasemi) " que es Verde - Verde en japonés.

Y sí, me inspiré mucho en una escena en particular de Corpse Party.

¡Muchas gracias a las que organizaron este concurso! ¡Y Ciel, gracias por aguantar mis preguntas con respecto a los requisitos!


End file.
